


Lullaby

by Soffya



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sakura was lying on the bed, sleepy. Sasuke was next to her, stroking her belly and touching it lightly with his lips. Sakura could hear him singing a lullaby. Since he learned she was pregnant, Sasuke has been humming this melody near her belly, like a secret shared between him and their child.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.__

It had been two days since Sasuke and Sakura had arrived in this small village. They had rented a room for the week before they continued their trip to Konoha. Sakura was seven months pregnant and traveling was becoming more and more difficult. She was lying on the bed, sleepy. Sasuke was next to her, stroking her belly and touching it lightly with his lips. Sakura could hear him singing a lullaby. Since he learned she was pregnant, Sasuke has been humming this melody near her belly, like a secret shared between him and their child. Sakura liked to hear him sing, his voice appeased her. She stroked his hair and smiled, sleep gradually overcoming her. Sasuke kissed her belly. He took Sakura in his arms and kissed her forehead.

‘I love you,’ he whispered.

He smiled when he saw that Sakura was asleep and had not heard him. He hugged her and fell asleep too.

******

Sakura slowly woke up and turned to the other side of the bed. She put her arm on the place where Sasuke was and was surprised to find it empty. She opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock. It was two in the morning. She got up and went to Sarada's bedroom. It had been two weeks since the Uchiha family had returned to Konoha and had moved into their new home. Sarada was just a month old and she was their sunshine. Sakura never thought she could love someone so much. She opened the door gently and entered the bedroom. She saw Sasuke sitting in the armchair holding Sarada, cradling her gently. Sakura came up to him and heard him humming. She recognized the lullaby he sang to Sarada all the time to put her to sleep. Sakura smiled and sat on the armrest. Sarada slept peacefully against her father.

‘I'm sorry,’ Sasuke said. ‘I didn't mean to wake you up.’

Sakura shook her head.

‘Don’t worry.’

Sasuke hummed a few notes from the lullaby and put Sarada in her cradle. He took Sakura's hand and they returned to their bedroom. Once in bed, Sasuke wrapped his arm around his wife. Her head resting on his chest, she could hear his heart beating.

‘You never told me where this lullaby came from.’  
‘My mother used to sing it to me to get me to sleep. Sometimes, Itachi sang it when I was sad.’

Sakura understood the importance of this song for Sasuke and she was happy that he could share it with Sarada.

******

Sasuke saw the light under Sarada's doorstep. It was late and he wondered why she was not asleep. He knocked on her door and she told him to come in. He entered and saw her throw kunais at a target hanging on her wall.

‘Sarada, are you okay ?’

She took the kunai into the target and looked at him.

‘I’m fine, it's just that I can't sleep. With everything that happened lately.’

She looked down. Sasuke understood what was bothering her. The Chunin Exams, the Otsutsuki invasion, the kidnapping of Naruto. All of this had disturbed her more than she let it show. He thought of the lullaby he sang to her, it was the only thing that calmed her down.

‘When you were a baby, I used to sing a lullaby to you. You couldn't sleep if I didn't sing it.’

Sarada blushed, embarrassed.

‘Do you want to try ?’ He asked.  
‘Why not.’

Sarada lay down under her duvet. Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed and began to sing, stroking her hair. Every moment he spent with Sarada, singing this lullaby to her when she was a baby, was etched on his memory. It was their ritual, until he left on mission. He had missed so much, so he treasured the time spent with his wife and his daughter. Sasuke sang the last notes. Sarada was sleeping peacefully. Like when she was a baby, Sasuke thought. He smiled, stood up, and left the bedroom, without waking her up.

_The end ___


End file.
